


Being married is the best

by Anything_Really



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Facebook, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Really/pseuds/Anything_Really
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane changes her Facebook status from Engaged -to- Married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being married is the best

  
Jane was sitting on the couch, computer on her lap. Quickly typing in a website, and patiently waiting for it to load. She was sitting beside Michael on the couch in his apartment, waiting for the movers to get there. Michael had just gotten out of the hospital, and as was number one on Jane's list of "Things to do after our wedding, but before our honeymoon", they were moving all of their belongings into their new house. Jane was giddy with excitement, and even though their wedding night was ruined, they were both okay, and that's all that matters.

The webpage loaded soon, and Jane clicked on her "Facebook" profile. Michael glanced at her, as her smile grew.

"What are you so happy about?" Michael asked, smiling to his wife. Jane smiled at that. _Wife_. That was her title, and she loved it. She loved the sound of it.

"This." Jane says, turning her computer to him. Michael took a closer look.

_Jane Villanueva married Michael Cordero Jr. Jane Villanueva < Jane Villanueva-Cordero._

Michael beamed at her, and she did the same. "I can't believe we're married. Finally."

"I know. It felt like the whole world was against us." Jane told him, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"It was." Michael says, "But everything worked out. Maybe the world was actually rooting for us all along."

Jane smiled, and closed her computer, sitting it on the table in front of them. She turned back to him.

"I love you, so much, Mr. Cordero." Jane told him.

"I love you too, Mrs. _Villanueva_ -Cordero." Michael says, making Jane's heart beat out of her chest.

"Michael," Jane started. "Come to bed with me." She says, standing up. She gave him a knowing look.

"Okay." Michael says, without hesitation. Jane offered her hand out to him, and he smiled, nodding, taking her hand.

Michael followed cheekily, and closed the door behind them.

_Yup, being married is the best._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble of sorts. One of the most important things I wanted to address that yes, Jane hyphenated her name, and Michael respects that and instead of calling her Mrs. Cordero, he calls her Mrs. Villanueva-Cordero. Hope that doesn't bother anyone, but the way I see it, Michael knows that Jane will always be a Villanueva, and that is who she is. Anyway, we don't know exactly how she will state her name, but I guess we'll see next season. Anyway, hope this wasn't all over the place. Please let me know in the comments if it is, I'll try to change it!


End file.
